Life's Not That Simple
by millie moo
Summary: Third in the Twin Trouble Tales Trilogy - following ABASS & US. Will they ever make it? Rypay - don't like then don't read. I do not own High School Musical characters. Dedicated to Katie, Steph, Julia, Melissa, Becky, Ametomoe. Copyright. of millie moo.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The lights were blinding, as blinding as blinding could be, one peek alone left me reeling out of control, as though I was looking directly into the sun itself. After keeping my eyes firmly closed for a few seconds, I breathed in and out, in and out, before braving another peek. Everything blurred in and out of focus, and I was unable to distinctly make out any shape or form more than a metre away from my face. Was I dreaming? Was I dead? Was this heaven? Hell?

I looked down at myself, and tried to lift my hand – which took as enormous effort, as it felt like trying to lift a tonne. When I did finally manage to move my hand, I felt a pain shoot through my entire body, as though I had just been struck by a bolt of lightening, I let out a slight moan of shock. I looked to my right and saw a bar; I reached out my hand towards it and clung on for dear life. Something then caught my eye – a person sat on my right stirred, as if woken from a light sleep - and then suddenly jumped up in surprise. Their outline jerking suddenly caused my head to spin like a merry go round, and I groaned again as they screamed at the top of their lungs; "Oh my god, finally!"

* * *

Like more? Then I'd like a review :) 

PS. Yes...I'm back for more!


	2. Fall Or Jump?

Okay, so this chapter is set back to where Unkept Secrets left off...

* * *

**Chapter 1 Fall Or Jump?**

_1 month ago_

"This is Dean Young reporting from Manchester. A young girl, aged about fourteen, has been found by a local, outside the old steel factory here. The young teen has been believed to have either jumped or fallen from the top of the fire escape, though the reason is still unknown. Witness Marco Thomas, who saw the girl moments before the incident, joins us here, Marco, could you tell us what you saw?"

"Well Dean, I saw the girl at the top of the fire escape as I was driving past, she seemed to be looking over the side of the railing."

"And do you think she fell?" Dean pressed.

"I wouldn't like to say, I mean, she could have easily fallen over the side of railings; or she could of jumped."

"Certainly, and that is the big question; did the girl fall…or jump? We are still trying to locate the friends and family to let them know what is happening, but we can't find out anything more at the moment with the girl still unconscious. A paramedic has done a quick examination on her before taking her to hospital, and has concluded that she has most likely broken many bones in her body. We are also unable to tell if she will suffer from any long-term permanent damage at this moment in time. If you know anything more about this incident, or think that you may know this girl, please let us know."

* * *

Ryan sat in the chair, waiting by the front door of his house, waiting for Katie to come home. Katie. How he longed her to come home, to forgive him and Sharpay for everything – but from now on, nothing could ever be that simple. Katie was missing, Sharpay was in jail, and Ryan was just sat here, waiting for news of either one. However, he new that life and relationships between them could never be the same again, what's done is done, as they say. Ryan delved into his jean pocket and pulled out his mobile, searching for a number before typing each digit into the house phone.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hi, it's me – Ryan; you know you said you'd be around for when we needed you – well we need you!" Ryan said frantically.

"What's happened; she hasn't found out has she?" the person sounded frantic.

"Yup, she has!" Ryan cried down the phone.

Erm…well Ryan, I'd have to take the next flight – I wont be able to get there for a while," the person replied apologetically.

"Sure, that doesn't matter – just get here as soon as you can please; oh, did I give you our new address?"

"Yeah, you did, okay, well I'll see you soon Ryan."

Sharpay sat in her cell, dwelling on the past; on Ryan. Guilt was surging uncontrollably through her veins, and with nothing else to do; Sharpay threw herself around her cell. How could it have all ended up this way? Everything had been so messed up, and her and Ryan were to blame; heck, she deserved to be in here, locked up. Sharpay's mind then reminded her of her precious Katie, oh what if Katie was still out there; upset and alone…

Sharpay then listened hard as something had caught her attention and made all of the hairs on her body stand on end; "did the girl fall…or jump? We are still trying to locate the friends and family to let them know what is happening, but we can't find out anything more at the moment with the girl still unconscious. A paramedic has done a quick examination on her before taking her to hospital, and has concluded that she has most likely broken many bones in her body. We are also unable to tell if she will suffer from any long-term permanent damage at this moment in time. If you know anything more about this incident, or think that you may know this girl, please let us know."

As Sharpay strained to hear what the TV in the officers office, only one thing was on her mind; Katie.


End file.
